


Open Wide

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tickles, while Draco desperately needs a scratch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide

For fuck sake Potter!

 

Stop being a cock tease, please.

 

And get on your knees.


End file.
